Cherry blossom
by bunnygirl867
Summary: [Rewrite]We all know the storyline for rune factory 2 but what if Kyle is a girl instead. A Maiden that ran away from her past. After all, what could a little lie and falling in love with someone who thinks your a guy do any harm to you right? And surely, your past won't haunt you back right?
1. I'm here and already a girl likes me

Hi this is my first fanfiction for rune factory please review

I slowly walked to the town and walked slowly to the cherry blossom that makes me so keen to it

"hello are you new here?" I turn my head to see a blue hair girl she looks nices

"Ya, I saw this beautiful cherry blossom so I came to check it out" I said while smiling for some reason she suddenly blush "so what's you name?"

_I can't let anybody know who I am after all I'm cross dressing as a guy_ _so I'll just go by the flow and I need a job too _

"I'm Kyle" I said with a smile

just then, there was a huge shake "It's a earthquake!" I shout to Mana, a huge man came stomping to me "Mana! I am not going to you marry him!" he shout to her.

Mana's whole face turn red and she glare at that man "father! I just met this man and beside the reason why I have no boyfriend is because you chase them all away!" she stomp her feet.

_Wow that side of that girl is scary _I thought as that man bow to that girl, she turn her head and smile at me "I'm so sorry, my name's Mana and this is my father, Douglas".

I nodded my head "by the way is there any job here?" I asked rubbing my head

"Hm, we have a farm that no one taking care of it" Mana begin to say "that is if your scare of hardwork".

"I can't just take it I mean we just met and all" I begin explaining to her, I'm not scare of hardwork and they seem like nice people but . . .

"Hey! Punk! Mana's asking you to take over it you better do it!" Douglas point at me

"Father!" Mana start again.

They led me to a huge farm where they give me a hoe and a watering can which only cost 150 gold

I walked into my new home and sat on the bed at the 2rd level, I begin to undress myself and stare at myself in the mirro

"ok, Kikiyo, you are now Kyle no more letting others hurt you anymore" I said to myself cheerfully

* * *

**Ok I'm done please review and answer these or not it's up to you**

** do you want Kikiyo to end up with?**


	2. Meet the villagers part 1

_Hi I want to thank vitaliusdeos for her/him review it makes me so happy _

_so please enjoy :3_

"so this is the chruch huh?" I said to myself while looking around

"h-h-h-hello" A small shy voice suddenly appear behind me

"oh! Hi I'm Kyle" I was shock a little bit if you asked me

"I'm so sorry if I shock you" she apologise and bow to me

"No, please don't apologise I didn't know you were behind me after all it was so quiet" I explain

She soon showed me a small smile at me and begin to blush and ran to the back of the chruch, I place my hand on my head _did I scare her?_ I thought to myself when I saw a man coming out of the chruch's back door

"Hello, are you new here?" he asked me nicely

"Ya, my name's Kyle" I smile at him

"I heard from my rival, Douglas that you took over his farm" he laugh "I'm Gordon by the way"

I laugh a bit thinking about what Gordon and Douglas fight.

I left the church and head to the nearest house

"Barrett, where did you think your going?" there was a loud shout when I entered the house

"Why do you even need to know!" another voice came in that voice sounded like a yound man

A guy with brunette hair stomp and bump into me "ouch! Watch where your going!" he shout

since young I've always hated someone shouting at me when I don't even know what's going on.

"Hey! Your the one that bump into me first!" I shouted back at him, at first he looked shock but got up and left the place.

"I'm so sorry" a another man came to me but he looks older almost the same age as Gordon and Douglas.

"Please forgive that son of mine" he apologise once more, I got up and blush off the small dush on my clothering

"I'm the Mayor of this small town, it may be small but our town is known for it's cherry blossom" he explain to me, "If you need anything like a barn please tell me I'll get the best man for you" I smile at him, such a kind man but why does he have a son like that guy "Thanks a lot but I'll need to earn lots of money first before I can start having a barn" I blush while laughing.

"My son and you seem to be the same age if there's a chance please get along with him I know his a bit cold but he doesn't have much friends here" the mayor looked at me sadly, well, that only proves one thing that that guy is a horrible guy and son.

I took my leave and walked out of the house

"Why hello?" a girl with elf ears came to me with another guy with a huge hat and a guy about the same as me with elf ears.

"How do you do?" I greet them

"you looked just like Raguna" she suddenlu said it out loud wait! That name . . . .

"Raguna?" I said slowly, she shake her head and smile at me

"His a very nice guy that saved me when I was little and you remind me so much about him" she explain to me, I nodded my head showing I understand

"I don't see why you need to explain your past to him" the boy with elf ears shouted it out loud he didn't seem to care that much "Jake! Stop it" so that guy's name is Jake huh? "I'm so sorry" that girl apologise to me looking very sorry "I'm Cecilia, and this is Egan, Jake's father, we stay at the Inn so please come by if possible" she blush a bit after saying that line and that's when we part ways.

* * *

_**Well, I'm done with it for now next people your see are Julia and Max and someother people :) **_

_**please review **_


End file.
